This invention relates generally to slip resistant bathtub and shower stall foot mats, and more particularly to a permanently magnetized bathtub and shower stall mat.
Bathtubs and shower stalls are well known to be quite slippery when wetted and stood or sat upon during showers and baths. One conventional remedy is to adhere strips of adhesive material having abrasive or skid resistant upper surfaces permanently to the bottom of these bathtubs and shower stalls. Another well known remedy for this problem is to utilize rubber or latex bath mats which include an array of suction cups disposed downwardly from the bottom surface which releasably adhere atop the bottoms of bathtubs and shower stalls.
Applicant is also aware of the permanent slip resistant bath mat invented by T. J. Howard as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,344. However, this invention is somewhat different than that of the present invention and is intended to be permanently adhered to the bathtub or shower stall bottom.
Both permanently adhered bath mats and suction cup-adhered mats result in long-term damage to the porcelain surfaces of tubs and shower stalls.
Although non-magnetic fiberglass and plastic materials are becoming more widely utilized, nonetheless many existing and currently manufactured bathtubs and shower stalls are fabricated of magnetically attractive material having an overlay of porcelain, ceramic, or plastic coloring or the like. It is these types of bathtubs and shower stalls with which the present invention is intended for use.
The present invention provides a permanently magnetized bath mat which is removably connectable atop these well known bathtub and shower stalls which include a magnetically attractive metal material serving as the basic structural component thereof. The present invention is thus intended to be utilized with such magnetically attractive bathtub and shower stalls to afford slip resistance during use under wet conditions and is releasably attachable atop their bottoms for easy removal during cleaning.